


This Love (Has Taken Its Toll)

by Phantomwriter603



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, I don't know, M/M, Never heard of Endgame either, Not Canon Compliant, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, WIP, actually, but not really, disregard everything past Thor Ragnarok, diverging from where, how to tag, infinity war? never heard of her, maybe you should ignore parts of Thor Ragnarok too, porn with a bit of plot, take this as an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwriter603/pseuds/Phantomwriter603
Summary: “Don’t go,” was the only thing Thor could say.Loki, ephemeral in the moonlit night, shook his head. “You know I can’t stay.”“I am the king. I order you to stay.”“Criminals don’t follow orders, Thor.”“Doesn’t matter.”





	This Love (Has Taken Its Toll)

**Author's Note:**

> I...I have no idea what this is. I found it languishing and gathering dust in my drive, and I felt it might be better to post it here than it never seeing the light of day. Feel free to take a look into my first attempt at writing smut and laugh at whatever the heck this became. Canon diverging...somewhere. I don't know.
> 
> The title comes from Maroon 5's song "This Love" from which this fic was also loosely inspired from because I actually paid attention to the lyrics of a song and was like "Damn. I didn't know it was this sexual when I first listened to it."

By the Norns, it was like Valhalla.

The tight heat. The searing warmth. Fevered kisses and the frenzied cant of his hips pushing further and further into Loki. Thor couldn’t remember how long they’ve been at it; how many times they’ve fucked and cummed and claimed each other, nor did he remember who initiated anything. All he knew was that Loki’s heat, Loki clenching around him, and Loki’s oh so delicious pants of faster, oh fuck Thor, faster please—

Thor felt drugged on pleasure, like all that mattered were him and Loki and this never-ending cycle of passion and lust.

“Thor—” his name punctured by whine when he angled his hips just so. His eyes connected with his brother’s, pupils blown so wide that only a sliver of darkened green could be found. Thor groaned, low and deep that it was almost a growl, and devoured Loki’s mouth, ravaging and plundering it like the Vikings that used to worship them centuries ago.

He sped up his pace, lifting Loki’s hips higher as he pounded into his brother’s heat. Loki matched his pace with the same ferocity, his sharp nails digging down the thunderer’s back and swallowed Thor’s gasps. 

He could feel Loki tighten. Could feel how Loki’s chest begged for breath as he screamed out Thor’s name. Could feel Loki cum under him, around him, his brother’s pleasure driving him faster and faster as he fucked through his own orgasm. 

Thor dropped down beside Loki, trying to catch his own breath. 

He hoped--by the Norns he hoped--that he was rough enough that Loki wouldn’t be able to move.

——

The shifting in the bed woke him from his slumber, and immediately he wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Thor—”

“No, Loki.” His voice rumbled against Loki’s lower back, pulling his brother closer to him.

Loki, sat up as he was on the middle of the bed, raven hair spilling across his shoulder, only smiled. The moonlight streaming from the window casting light onto Loki’s pale skin, covered in scars Thor knew not the stories of. From a place where Thor could never follow. 

Long, graceful fingers carded through his long hair. A soothing gesture that carried over from childhood when they had both recently gotten their own rooms and Thor was too scared of what lingered in the dark that he’d run to Loki’s chambers and slip between the sheets. Loki never mocked him of his fears, neither did his brother send him back to his rooms. The only thing Loki would do was run his fingers through Thor’s hair until he fell asleep. 

“Don’t go,” was the only thing Thor could say.

Loki, ephemeral in the moonlit night, shook his head. “You know I can’t stay.”

“I am the king. I order you to stay.”

“Criminals don’t follow orders, Thor.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Pale shoulders shook with laughter--and it was beautiful. It wasn’t the crazed laughter of the madman, the maniacal laughter of a megalomaniac, nor the sad chuckle of a dying man. It was Loki’s laugh, through and through. A sweet, airy sound, like the skies he loved to traverse so much.

“I’ll stay for a little while longer, then.” 

“For a few days at least,” Thor huffed.

Snuggling inside Thor’s arms once more, Loki breathed a sigh, “I promise.”

When Thor awoke the next day, Loki was gone. The space beside him cool from the emptiness.

Thor was a fool to trust the words of a liar.

——

They were storm and chaos, the epitome of the uncontrollable. Intertwined were their fates; the storms of chaos, and the chaos of storms. Loki and Thor. Thor and Loki. 

There was no one without the other.

It was why Thor knew Loki would always come back. Into his bed, into his arms, and again Thor would plead with him with kisses and touches to stay. The bruises he pressed against Loki’s hips a mark of ownership; the bite mark on Loki’s shoulder a claim on his very being.

He wanted to be Loki’s everything.

He’s trying to be Loki’s everything.

But he doesn’t know if it’s enough. How can it be, when Loki always leaves?

Leaves with that darkness in his eyes that speaks of broken hearts and heavy souls. Leaves with those slender shoulders hunched over as if he’s carrying an unspeakable weight.  
Leaves in silence, in the dark, and taking away pieces of Thor’s heart every time he goes.

And every time Loki comes back and allows Thor to disrobe his pale frame, calloused hands exploring that beautiful body again and again--he comes back with new wounds. New scars. New burns. New Bruises. 

They fade. They heal. But Thor never forgets.


End file.
